Sayonara doesn't mean Forever
by Rune Valentine
Summary: My tribute to all graduates of batch 2002. A songfic featuring VitaminC's "Friends Forever", and a To/Fuu. Even if you're not part of a graduating batch, please read aywayz! It's the first chapter that's a songfic...the new chapters'll be To/Fuu sap...


My tribute to all graduates, including me!!! hee...just kidding! [but, yes, I will graduate this month]

**Sayonara doesn't mean forever  
**A tribute to all graduates of batch 2001-2002

By:  
Darkness VII

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Their special day has finally come, their graduation from college...

_And so we talked, talked all night about the rest  
Of our lives  
Where were gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

"Ne, Yanagi-chan, what do you think will happen to us after this?" Fuuko asked her best friend. It had been years since the Ura Butou Satsujin. This was their last day in College. Their graduation day would mean them separating and going their own ways. Tokiya had already graduated [he was valedictorian of course] last year, but remained in Japan, in anticipation of his girlfriend's graduation.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause were on a different track_

"Well, I think Domon-san would be a pro-wrestler, since he's already in amateur wrestling. Recca-kun...hmm...probably help out his dad's business and probably become a business man himself. I think you...you'd be happily married to Mikagami-sempai, well, both of you being lawyers and stuff. Me? I think I'll just be teaching kindergarten. But we'll probably always get together anyway...why did you suddenly bring that question up?" she asked Fuuko

_And if you got something you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause were moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without any sound_

"Ano...Yanagi-chan, gomen if I only said it now, but I doubt we'll be seeing each other frequently. Me...me and Mi-chan..." she stopped as tears streaked down her cheeks. They were in line with all the other graduates, so she attracted a few stares. "After this...we'll move to... Chicago, near Ai's house, and settle there...gomen..." she cried some more. 

_And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you_

"Fuuko-chan...how come? Only now? How could you...? I thought you were...my best friend..." she cried and turned away. Tokiya was nearing Fuuko and noticed her crying, and Yanagi sobbing the other way. "Fuu-chan, what's wrong" he asked his girlfriend. "I, I just told Yanagi...about our plans..." she told him as she cried more in his arms. "But...Fuu-chan...I thought you told her already...you know how sensitive she is" "Demo..."

_And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

"Hai, Fuu-chan. I know it's hard...but, please, I don't want you and your best friend having a last minute fight on your graduation" he told her, caressing her back softly, comforting her. "Of course, Mi-chan. I'll talk to her now. Thanks" she said as he let her go and giving her one quick kiss on the lips.

_*As we go on  
we remember  
all the times we  
had together_

"Ano...Yanagi-chan..." she whispered softly behind her best friend. Tokiya was having another argument with Recca so he didn't notice that his girlfriend was already crying. "Fuuko-chan?" she asked in surprise. "Gomen nasai, Yanagi-chan. I'm sorry that I never told you before" "Hai, daijobu, Fuuko-chan, I understand how hard it was to tell me that"

_and as our lives change  
come whatever  
we will still be  
friends forever_

They both hugged each other tightly, knowing that what they're doing now would not be frequent anymore the next years.

_so if we get the big jobs  
and we make the big money  
when we look back now  
will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
  
_

The next day, Yanagi was helping Fuuko and Tokiya pack their last minute things. Her eyes got red and puffy when she saw the picture of the whole Hokage team after the Ura Butou Satsujin. _She kept it all that time..._

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels_

At the airport, they all said their goodbyes. Domon had his farewell speech to his former crush and her boyfriend. Recca gave Tokiya a head-lock and said, "Hurt her one bit, Mikagami, you'll be answering to one of my dragons."

_*As we go on  
we remember  
all the times we  
had together  
and as our lives change  
come whatever  
we will still be  
friends forever_

Yanagi hugged her best friend tightly, knowing that this would be the last time she would be doing that to her for a long time.

_La, la, la, la  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la  
We will still be friends forever_

In the airplane...

Fuuko asked her boyfriend, "Ne, Mi-chan, do you think what we did was for the best?"

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

"Of course, Fuu-chan. You don't really expect me to make this decision without thinking of what's the best for you and me. Don't worry about Yanagi-chan, she's get over it. Fuu-chan, remember, I'll always be here for you. Any problem you have, I share it. I'll never leave you, Fuuko, never. I'd rather die than leave you" he told her in a sweet tone. "Arigatou, Mi-chan. I knew I could depend on you." 

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking that it's a time to fly_

"Well, I guess it's goodbye to Tokyo, and goodbye to Hokage. I wish them all the luck" "Iya, Fuu-chan. Not goodbye, just 'See ya later'" he comforted.

_*As we go on  
we remember  
all the times we  
had together  
and as our lives change  
come whatever  
we will still be  
friends forever  
_

And so, as they leave for Chicago, in Andrea's private airplane, they bid their "See ya later"-s to their home, Tokyo, and their friends, team Hokage.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

So...how'd ya like it?  
I think Vitamin C's song's pretty sad...made me cry too...  
Please r&r!

=A ninja who listens to his surroundings, listens to the world=

~Darkness VII~


End file.
